Forwards
by Karla YtF
Summary: Y es que es lógico; esto es ajeno a ti por que nunca te viste así, feliz, contento de saber que una casa con tanta pena y tragedia ya no significa nada para ti, que por fin Harry, puedes dejar todo atrás. Harry vuelve a Godric's Hollow. Harry/Ginny


**Forwards**

Karla

_Yo siempre he creído,_

_y aún creo,_

_que a cualquier mala o buena fortuna que se atraviese en nuestro camino,_

_podemos siempre darle un significado_

_y transformarla en algo de valor_

* * *

_La cicatriz no le había dolido__ a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien_

_**- Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte**_

Antítesis de Backwards.

* * *

Todo lo que has vivido, cada paso que has dado, cada palabra que has dicho, es la razón por la que ahora estás aquí. Cada memoria, aún viva en tu cabeza, te ha hecho lo que eres. Y cada atadura al pasado, cada razón por la cual peleaste, te ha estado llevando un paso atrás a cada minuto.

Pero ya todo acabó Harry.

Todo parecía tan lejano ahora, justo como siempre lo había sido. Es estúpido Harry, te dices a ti mismo, ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Intentas impregnarte del aroma de las paredes, pretender reconocer el olor a tierra seca pero es inútil, no te es familiar, no es parte de ti; sin contar aquellas visiones que el vínculo con Voldemort te dejó saber, nada de esto te parece familiar.

Y sin embargo sigues caminando, rondando a través de la casa; la cual nunca fue tocada, nunca fue modificada, ni un mueble parecía estar diferente a como tus visiones los conocieron. Por supuesto, el mundo mágico fue feliz aquella vez cuando Voldemort desapareció, ¿Por qué habrían de investigar, de profanar el sagrado sitio que fue tierra de su destrucción? Para luego ser hecho un sitio histórico.

- Debería ser increíble el pensar que te dieran la propiedad de esta casa, nadie ha entrado en años y al mismo tiempo, parece lógico, siendo su único dueño vivo. - Dice ella, intentando sonar casual, casi pretendiendo encajar en un cuadro al que no pertenece, pero ambos lo saben, que no hubieras podido dar un paso adentro de la casa si ella no hubiera estado a tu lado.

Y sigue intentando no sentirse incómoda, comienza escudriñando los rincones, admirando las cosas tan poco admirables. La distingues tomar el marco de lo que parece una foto, sonríe. Tal vez eres tú, de bebé, claro; tal vez deberías ir a ver pero todo es tan extraño, esta casa no parece significar nada para ti. Sonríes.

Es paradójico, es absurdo, pero te das cuenta de que estás feliz; producto del mismo hecho que la casa en la que murieron tus padres no signifique nada para ti, por que sabes, realmente sabes que ya todo acabó, por fin, todo ha acabado; y estas cansado.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde la derrota de Voldemort y es hasta apenas ahorita que caes en la cuenta de que ya todo está bien, de que ya todo terminó. Y tus piernas te fallan, no queda más que sentarte en las escaleras. Y es que es lógico; esto es ajeno a ti por que nunca te viste así, feliz, contento de saber que una casa con tanta pena y tragedia ya no significa nada para ti, que por fin Harry, puedes dejar todo atrás.

Y de pronto, así como muchas cosas lo habían sido en tu vida, inevitables, repentinas, así la sientes, detrás, adelante, a tu lado. Giras tu cabeza sobre tu hombro y la ves. Una de las dos mujeres más bellas que has conocido, con sus ojos verdes brillando excesivamente, podrías jurar que son lágrimas. La miras a esos mismos ojos, idénticos a los tuyos, la miras por algo que parece una eternidad y vuelves a sonreír, tal como ella lo hace.

- Dale mis saludos a papá. - Susurras.

Y Ginny se acerca, tal vez te ha escuchado, pero siempre, la prudente Ginny, prefiere callar.

- No creo que esta casa deba dejar de ser el sitio histórico que es. - Estás de acuerdo. La tomas por la cintura. La decisión de marcharse está escrita por doquier incluso sin ser dicha.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, una última mirada a la casa no está por demás. Y así miras, sigue pareciendo extraña, sigues sin reconocer el olor y sobre todas las cosas, no hay nadie ahí.

Ellos, como tú, pueden por fin descansar.

* * *

**Notas**:

Tenías ganas de esto desde hace tiempo :) y Siempre había querido hacer un drabble.

Este es la antítesis de mi otro fic, **Backwards**, del reto de dark vs light, aka. angst vs happiness. Este, por supuesto es el light/hapiness. Personalmente me gustó más Backwards, pero creo que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy una maniaca sádica obsesionada con el angst.

Y como Backwards fue en inglés, Forwards tenía que ser en español ;)

Espero sea de su agrado y como siempre, las reviews son bienvenidas.

**Lunes, 20 de Abril del 2009**


End file.
